


gimme sympathy

by windychimes



Category: Bastion (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 01:44:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windychimes/pseuds/windychimes
Summary: Sometimes the Kid needs to be taken care of, and Zulf is always more than happy to oblige.





	gimme sympathy

**Author's Note:**

> there is a severe lack of kid being hella topped and if i'm the person who has to remedy this, then so be it

Sometimes the Kid needs to be taken care of, and Zulf is always more than happy to oblige. The Kid is face down on their shared bedroll, fully dressed except for his pants around thighs. Zulf drapes himself over the Kid, nuzzles his face to his hair and kisses it, whispers to the Kid how much he loves him. Zulf kisses the space between the Kid’s ear and bandana, sucks at the sensitive skin hidden there; the Kid whines and rolls back against Zulf. The Kid’s always been impatient. Zulf kisses his way down the Kid’s clothed body until he reaches his lower back, gently nips at him, licks his way down, down, down, until his face is buried in the Kid’s ass. The Kid whines and bucks back against Zulf’s face, spreads his legs as best he can; his voice turns into a keening whimper when Zulf starts to lick at him. Zulf presses his tongue into the Kid’s ass and the Kid immediately goes to grasp his cock, but Zulf stops him with a hand on his wrist.

‘Not yet,’ Zulf murmurs. ‘We still have more to go.’

The Kid grumbles but relents, and when Zulf goes back to licking him, his grumbling turns into a pleased gasp. The Kid is still so sensitive, so eager, no matter how many times they do this. He loves to press Zulf face-first into the pillows, or have Zulf straddle his legs around his hips and ride, but sometimes he needs someone to do it to him. He needs someone to take control, focus on his pleasure, fuck him until he’s a whimpering mess, and Zulf is more than willing to give that to him. The Kid does it to him when he needs it; it’d be unfair not to return the favor, and it’s certainly a debt Zulf doesn’t mind repaying.

But Zulf is getting distracted. He licks and sucks at the Kid’s ass, barely suppressing a grin as he listens to the Kid’s breathing grow heavy. The Kid relaxes easily around Zulf’s tongue, lets it press deeper, rocks back against Zulf’s face, rolls his hips for more. It’s almost cute how much the Kid likes this. He’s always been so easy to please. Zulf thinks a moment on the first time they did this, the way the Kid’s face burned red, how breathy his moans were; Zulf grows hard just by thinking of it. The Kid’s moans grow louder and he bites a pillow to try and stifle them, to little avail. He’s definitely ready for more.

Zulf draws his head back and the Kid whines out his disappointment and need. Zulf smiles, pats the Kid’s ass, murmurs, ‘Patience, Kid.’

The Kid grumbles again but doesn’t say anything; he’s at the point of pleasure where his voice has died and all he can do is making desperate noises of want. Zulf could do this every day of his life and he’d never get tired of it, he’s fairly certain. He grabs the bottle of cooking oil he took from the kitchen, something Zia would kill him for if she knew. Slicking up his fingers, Zulf slides a finger into the Kid’s ass, then a second; the only noise the Kid can make is a purring sigh and he presses his hips back against Zulf’s hand. The Kid’s relaxed already and Zulf’s fingers glide easily in and out of him, stretch him; the Kid reaches for his cock and Zulf stops him once again.

‘Patience, Kid,’ Zulf repeats. Before the Kid can protest, Zulf twists his fingers just right and any complaint the Kid has turns into a crooning whimper. Zulf draws his fingers in and out, spreads them, twists them; the Kid whimpers something like ‘Please’ but his voice is too tight to fully form the words. He tries to rub his cock against the bedroll to relieve his need and Zulf gives him a gentle smack on the ass.

‘How many times must I tell you to be patient?’ Zulf chides, but his voice lacks any real discipline. He draws his fingers out of the Kid’s ass and oils up his cock. The Kid shakes his hips, thrusts them back, whimpers for touch. So needy. Zulf lines himself up with the Kid’s entrance and presses in slowly. The Kid’s whimpers twist into breathy gasps, a soft _oh_ the most intelligible noise he makes. He’s getting overstimulated and Zulf stops a moment. Shushing him softly, Zulf rubs the Kid’s back and shoulder.

‘Are you doing alright?’ he asks. The Kid doesn’t answer, not right away. Zulf kneads his shoulders, gentle, gentle, always gentle, and the Kid finally nods. He presses in with slow rolls of his hips to keep the Kid relaxed, squeezes his hips to control himself. He goes until he’s slid all the way in and the Kid moans, loud and needy. Zulf drapes himself over the Kid and nuzzles his face into the Kid’s neck, kisses the hint of skin peeking out from over his bandana. He draws his hips back and thrusts in and the Kid whimpers and jerks back against Zulf to get him in deeper. He again reaches for his cock and Zulf again stops him.

‘If you don’t stop that,’ Zulf murmurs into his skin, ‘I won’t let you come.’

The Kid whines his disagreement but it turns into a tight gasp when Zulf thrusts deep. He should slow down, but the Kid just feels too good, tight and hot and slick. The Kid jerks his hips back to meet Zulf’s thrusts and they work up a good rhythm, rolling their hips together, moving as one. A spark builds in Zulf, starting in his toes and traveling up to his cheeks. Every time with the Kid is so, so good, so electric and hot and smoldering. The Kid is whimpering and whining beneath him, his face a bright red, his fingers digging into the bedroll below them. He grinds his cock against it, does his best to relieve his need; Zulf reaches down and grasps his cock to stroke it, and the keening noise the Kid whines out sends a wave of pleasure over his body. He licks and sucks at the Kid’s neck, leaves red marks in his wake, kisses the spots to soothe them.

‘You’re so, so beautiful,’ Zulf whispers, his voice breathy and ragged. ‘And you’re doing such a good job.’

That’s all the Kid needs and he comes with a gasp, thrusting into Zulf’s hand until he’s spent. Zulf keeps thrusting into him, going until the Kid is twitching and whimpering under him. Even with that, the Kid still presses back against, pushes himself past the point of pleasure until it’s almost too intense to handle. Zulf thrusts once, twice more and he’s coming, a tight groan leaving his throat. They collapse together then, exhausted, sweaty, spent; it takes a few minutes for both of them to calm down, and once Zulf has regained his strength enough, he pulls himself out of Kid and sinks down next to him. They wrap their arms around each other and Zulf kisses the Kid on the forehead.

‘How are you doing?’ he asks.

The only noise the Kid can make is a low whine, having not yet regained the ability to speak. He nuzzles his face to Zulf’s neck and whines again. Zulf strokes the Kid’s hair, tells him how beautiful he is, how much he loves him, and the Kid’s breathing finally evens out. He exhales slowly and manages to mumble out, ‘M’tired.’

‘You should sleep,’ Zulf murmurs, and pulls the Kid closer. The Kid kicks off his pants with some help from Zulf and finally relaxes again. In mere moments, the Kid is asleep, breathing even and deep. Zulf kisses his forehead again, whispers his love, and strokes his hair until he, too, falls asleep.


End file.
